Amor inmortal
by Deih
Summary: Porque a pesar de ser un despiadado mercenario, Deadpool también tenía algo latiendo en su pecho...al menos, por él. / Serie de Drabbles. Reto: Historias de amor en 155 palabras.
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic es parte del Reto: **"Historias de amor en 155 palabras"** del foro **''La Era de los Vengadores.''**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **#1**

 **Primera vez**

Limpió la sangre que lentamente se deslizaba por una de sus espadas, silbando alegremente una canción de cuna que bien podría confundirse con la melodía de una película de terror.

Las sirenas de las patrullas se escuchaban a lo lejos, mas no podía importarle menos. Su trabajo estaba cumplido y una jugosa suma de dinero le sería ofrecida.

—¡Tenemos a un chico malo!

Levantó la mirada ante aquella voz que, en esos momentos, se le antojó dulce. Una mancha roja y azul se acercó a él a toda velocidad, y no fue capaz de esquivar la patada que lo mandó a volar bien lejos.

Movió la cabeza varias veces, recuperándose del impacto que le rompió unos cuantos huesos y una que otra costilla. Frente a él, el conocido hombre araña aterrizaba con precisión, observándole cauteloso.

Sonrió bajo su máscara, la promesa de una duradera diversión nació en esos instantes. Ese chico, había llamado su atención.


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic es parte del Reto: **"Historias de amor en 155 palabras"** del foro **''La Era de los Vengadores.''**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **#2**

 **De lejos**

Luego de aquel casual encuentro con el chico araña, estuvo dos días intentando terminar de curarse. No era por nada, pero sí que pegaba fuerte, sobre todo si le decías que tenía buen trasero.

Rió como idiota, jugueteando con su arma mientras balanceaba sus pies sentado en aquella azotea. Desde ese lugar podía observar a la perfección cada vez que Spiderman pasaba, colgándose de su telaraña.

''Se ve bien.''

 **''Vamos a seguirlo. Me cansé.''**

''No seas estúpido, si nos ve estaremos en problemas.''

 **''No importa, podemos curarnos.''**

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó, levantándose tan rápido que terminó cayendo. Suerte y había un contenedor de basura abajo y solo se golpeó la cabeza— Sangrando, es hermoso~ —comentó, llevando una mano a su sien luego de salir de ahí.

Pegó un saltito emocionado en su lugar, guardando su arma para escalar una de las escaleras de aquel callejón y volver a subir. Seguiría a ese chico, robaría su atención.


	3. 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic es parte del Reto: **"Historias de amor en 155 palabras"** del foro **''La Era de los Vengadores.''**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **#3**

 **Conociéndote**

Se balanceó en la hamaca de aquella solitaria plaza, y no es como si antes hubiera estado así, sino que él se encargó de espantarlos con sus voces internas.

''¿Crees que venga?''

 **''Debiste haber matado a alguien. Así no vendrá.''**

''No seas idiota, nos va a odiar.''

 **''Es el héroe, no huirá.''**

—Silencio, no puedo concentrarme.

—Tienes serios problemas mentales, amigo.

Deadpool levantó la mirada, encontrándose nuevamente con aquel chico que llamó su atención. Dejó de hamacarse, bajando de un salto mientras una risita estúpida escapaba de sus labios. Peter retrocedió por precaución, había reconocido a aquel rarito de rojo.

—¡Spidey! Soy tu fan, ¿me das tu autógrafo? —otra risa tonta y satisfacción. Sabía que el chico pasaba por allí luego del Instituto, también que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si veía que espantaba a las personas.

El castaño parpadeó varias veces sin comprender debajo de la máscara; y Pool, supo que había ganado.


	4. 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic es parte del Reto: **"Historias de amor en 155 palabras"** del foro **''La Era de los Vengadores.''**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **#4**

 **Un beso**

Desde aquel encuentro en la plaza, se aseguró de que sucedieran muchos más. El tono de voz de aquel joven tenía algo que lo hipnotizaba, algo que llegaba a calmar las voces de su mente. Su corazón, el cual había estado muerto desde la pérdida que tuvo, comenzó a latir con un nuevo calor. Un palpito diferente que solo sucedía estando frente a Peter.

—Solo con él —murmuró ido, esperando paciente a que Spidey llegara a su lado. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que casi al instante una nueva presencia se sintió a sus espaldas.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó, mas no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más cuando su cintura fue rodeada por el fuerte brazo del mercenario, el cual lo apegó a él, abrazándolo como si jamás pudiera volverle a ver.

—Pierdo el control si te alejas... —susurró suave, levantando lo suficiente la estorbosa máscara de ambos. Por fin, sus labios se juntaron.


	5. 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic es parte del Reto: **"Historias de amor en 155 palabras"** del foro **''La Era de los Vengadores.''**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **#5**

 **Novios**

Bostezó, estaba cansándose de estar sobre aquel edificio. Le había prometido a Peter —en realidad lo obligó, pero no hay que entrar en detalles— llevarlo a comer tacos luego de la escuela. Y él no rompía sus promesas —si eran para su Spidey, los demás no importaban.

El timbre que anunciaba el término de clases sonó, haciendo que prestara atención a la salida. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al no verle, no creía que estuviera castigado otra vez, ¿o sí?

—¿Buscabas a alguien?

La voz a sus espaldas le sobresaltó, y no pudo voltear cuando unos bracitos le rodearon por detrás.

—A mi Spidey —rió—. ¿A quién mato? —preguntó, borrando cualquier rastro de risa al notarle tenso.

—... —Peter tomó aire sin saber muy bien lo que estaba a punto de decir— Somos...novios, ¿verdad?

Y si pensó que no podía amarlo más, se equivocó.

''Si.''

 **''¡SI!''**

—...sí —suspiró. Definitivamente, ese chico sería su nuevo amor...inmortal.


End file.
